


CHRISTMAS LIGHTS - [L.S]

by maguii_sol



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol
Summary: ONE SHOTHarry only has his grandmother, who married John Tomlinson after his grandfather passed away.When they met, they moved to New York.Now during the holidays season, Harry's grandmother asked him to travel and visit her.Harry does it only to find that they wasn't just the two of them but that the entire Tomlinson family will be there as well. And there were lots of them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Larry Fanfics (One Direction)





	CHRISTMAS LIGHTS - [L.S]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! For those who don't know me, I'm Mag.
> 
> First, I just want to say that I do know that Ernest and Doris aren't Tomlinson's, I mean they are not Mark's Sons.They are Daniel's. 
> 
> But for this story let's just pretend they are, ok?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short and cute story.
> 
> I really loved writing it :)
> 
> Don't forget to comment and vote if you liked it...
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ✨02/01/2021 ✨
> 
> Mag 🦋

✨✨✨✨✨✨

CHRISTMAS LIGHTS - One shot.

When Harry's mother died, his grandparents and him flew to the United States, leaving their pain behind.

For a couple of years they lived together, only the three of them in New York.

Nowadays, Harry only had his grandma Lydia, who after his grandfather died, got married with another man she met on a Bingo night. This man was called John Tomlinson.

Harry didn't like that man much, that's why he decided to move to L.A, leaving the married couple in New York.

He was leaving his best life in L.A. He was studying at the University, and he had his own flat, shared with two of his best friends.

This year he had planned to spend the holidays on his own in L.A. Harry wasn't a big fan of the holidays.

But his plans changed a couple of nights ago when his grandma called him and asked if he could visit her for Christmas.

Harry couldn't say no to her, he hadn't seen her since spring break. So, even though he didn't want to see her new husband, and in spite of the fact that he didn't like Christmas, Harry agreed to go.

🎄🎄🎄

Today was December 21st and Harry was already at the airport with his suitcase in hand. The airport was really crowded to be honest, but it was holiday season, what would you expect?

His plane arrived at New York airport at two pm, by the time Harry took a cab and got to his grandma's house, it was almost three pm. The temperature was really low, and he was freezing. Luckily it wasn't snowing yet.

Harry rang the doorbell of his grandma's house and she opened the door minutes later.

The house was crowded and Harry could hear so much noise coming from the inside. He stepped in and left his suitcase near the door.

"Who are all of these people grandma?"

"They are John's relatives. Hey everyone, I want to introduce all of you to my grandson Harry. He's spending the holidays with us as well."

All of them turned to look at Harry while Lydia introduced him. The first thing Harry thought was, Why this whole family was so good looking?

Harry's grandma started pointing to some of them as they got closer to say hello to Harry.

"You already know John. So let me introduce you to the rest of them. This is Mark, John's son. And all of them are his children" - She explained.- "These are the little Tomlinson's." - She said pointing at two red haired children. - "Doris and Ernest. Then we have the other couple of twins Daisy and Phoebe. I'm sorry girls I still don't recognize which one is each." - Lydia laughed.- "And she's Mark's elder daughter, Lottie. And where is Louis?"

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom." - A pitchy voice retumbed on the house.

Louis made his appearance from upstairs, he rushed a little as he got down and stood in front of Harry, extending his hand towards him.

"Hi, I'm Louis, Mark's son."

Harry shook his hand and Louis gave him a beautiful smile.

"I'm Harry."

🎄🎄🎄  
🎄🎄🎄

As the day went on, Harry hated more and more every single one of the Tomlinson's.

He only wanted to read a book but they were all over the place, touching everything, using all the electronic devices at the same time, laughing loudly, and playing board games. It made Harry nervous.

One of the sisters, Lottie, got closer to Harry and sat down next to him, interrupting his reading.

"It's amazing that our Grandparents had found each other, Don't you think?"

"Sure."

"Your grandma is amazing."

Lottie waited for Harry to reply, but he didn't, so she continued speaking.

"I'm sure your mother is as amazing as her."

"She was."

"Your mother passed away?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, our mom also died. Three years ago to be exact. And then my other sister died too, Felicity was her name."

Harry looked up at her for the first time.

"I'm so sorry for that."

"It's ok. We are stronger than ever now. But holiday season is always hard, because we can notice the absence you know?"

"Yes."

Louis was watching the little scene between Harry and Lottie from the distance, when Lydia interrupted them.

"Harry, son? Can you go and pick a Christmas tree?"

"Yes, sure grandma. Let me call an Uber."

Harry would do anything to go out of the house for a while, maybe he could find some place to read, and then he would pick the tree up. He was already tasting his minutes of calm and loneliness.

"No, don't call it. I can drive you." - Louis said.

"Do you have a car here?" - Harry inquired.

"Yes, I rented one at the airport, c'mon." - Louis said, taking out his keys. - "You lead the way, since it's my first time in New York."

"Yes, whatever." - Harry sighed. He really wanted time alone.

Harry and Louis put on their coats, scarfs and gloves to get out of the house, quickly after they got inside Louis' rented car and Harry indicated to him where to go.

"So, you're the only family Lydia has, right?"

"Yes." - Harry replied.

What happened with this family? They were all so talkative, Harry thought.

"And you don't like that we are a larger family, right?"

"What? What made you think that?"

"I could tell." - Louis said with a smirk on his face. - "I also can tell that you're one of those guys who only have like one friend, and that is too busy to have a boyfriend."

"Ok, stop. Why did you say boyfriend? I didn't even tell you I'm gay. And no, I have two friends to be exact."

Harry said and Louis laughed.

"My bad."

"I bet you're one of those guys who has everything served in life. A nice career, a luxurious job, a nice girlfriend." - Harry said.

Louis looked at him and giggled.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I finished my architecture career two years ago and I still haven't found any good job in London, I thought maybe I could find something here, in the greatest city of the world. They say that dreams come true here, right?"

"I think so." - Harry said.

"And as for the girlfriend part, I'm not into them. I like guys. Harry, Does your gaydar work?"

🎄🎄🎄

After they picked the Christmas tree, Louis decided to go for coffee instead of heading straight back to the house.

They parked near an avenue and walked towards Starbucks.

Louis waited in a queue and Harry picked a table. Minutes later Louis sat beside Harry with two peppermint coffees.

"I hope you like it."

"Thanks."

Harry was clearly uncomfortable, he was tense and quiet. Louis noticed.

"So, what do you like the most about the holidays?" - Louis broke the silence.

"Not many things."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Since my mother died I kinda started to hate this season."

"That is rough."

"Yes, sorry. I don't know why I told you that."

"It's ok. I get it."

"What about you? You like Christmas?" - Harry tried to change the subject.

"Actually yes, because it's my birthday as well."

"Really? When?"

"December 24th."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it. I was a Christmas miracle."

Harry laughed loudly and Louis smiled.

He would try to keep him laughing during the following days, he looked better with a smile on his face, Louis thought.

🎄🎄🎄

They returned to the house and everyone helped to set up the tree. Of course the little twins were admiring everything and trying to help by putting the ornaments. Harry took the Christmas lights from a little box his grandma had handed him and he wrapped it around the tree.

"Can I light 'em up Hawy?" - Doris asked.

"Sure. Take it." - Harry knelt down and gave the kid the interruptor of the lights.

"Thanks."

Harry smiled at the little girl and took some distance.

Louis was setting the table for dinner and glancing at Harry once in a while.

"What's on your mind big brother?" - Lottie asked Louis.

"Nothing."

"Yes, sure." - She said sarcastically - "Did anything happen on that trip you made?"

"No, Lot. Nothing happened." - Louis answered sharply.

"Ok, fine. I won't bother you."

Harry heard all their conversation and slightly smiled at Louis from the distance, but he wasn't sure Louis had seen him.

When they all finished putting the tree and the ornaments, they sat down to eat dinner. Harry sat by his grandma's side, and Louis sat in front of him. He kept glancing at him during dinner, sometimes with a smirk on his face, sometimes only with his eyes. From time to time Louis made a joke just to hear Harry's laugh. And then they'd share some accomplished looks.

That's how the night went on for them. Harry wasn't very sure about that Louis guy, but he liked him.

"Well, we only have three guests rooms for you." - John said.- "So Lydia and I thought that in one room could be all the girls, in the other one Mark with the little twins, and on the third one Harry and Louis, maybe you can get to know each other better."

Louis looked at Harry and gave him a smile.

"Sure grandpa." - He answered.

The bedroom had two single beds, Harry chose the one near the window, Louis stayed with the other one. Both of them were uncomfortable with the situation.

Harry changed his clothes inside the bathroom and quickly returned to the room. Louis was already changed when he got back.

Louis wanted to say something to light the mood, but he didn't know what, so he kept silent.

They got inside the bed and under their blankets. Each of them to the opposite side of the bed, so they wouldn't face each other.

"Goodnight Louis." - Harry said and Louis smiled on his pillow.

"Goodnight to you too, Harry."

🎄🎄🎄

December 22nd.

"What did the two of you do last night?" - Mark asked Louis at breakfast.

"What? We sleep, like normal people.".

Harry and Louis didn't stop glancing at each other during the whole breakfast. Louis kept giggling at Harry's uncomfortable looks.

"You'd make a good couple." - Daisy said.

"And you are way better than our brother's last boyfriend." - Phoebe added, looking at Harry.

"Can you all please stop?" - Louis said abruptly and stood up from the table. - "Thanks for the breakfast, Lydia."

Harry didn't see Louis for the rest of the day. He only returned to the house by bedtime.

Harry was changing his clothes into pajamas when Louis entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." - Louis said when he saw Harry half naked, he then turned around and closed the door behind him. - "let me know when I can get inside." - said from outside.

Harry giggled and finished putting his clothes up.

"Ready."

"Sorry again." - Louis said, laying on his bed.

"It is ok."

"Sorry for what my family said at breakfast. And sorry for disappearing."

"You don't have to say sorry to me, you don't owe me any explanations."

"But I wanted to."

"Where did you go anyway? You don't know much of New York."

Harry laid down on his bed and turned to his side to be able to look at Louis, who was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Actually I got lost, that's why it took me so long to get back." - He laughed.

"You could have called me."

"I don't have your number you idiot."

"We can fix that." - Harry replied.

Louis turned to his side to face Harry on the bed besides him and took his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Harry.

Harry took it with a smile on his face and typed his number on the screen.

"There you go." - He said, giving it back to his owner. - "Next time you get lost, just call me."

"Nice."

Louis typed something on his cellphone and seconds later Harry's phone rang. Louis looked up at him and smiled.

Harry got up to grab his phone and returned to the same position as before. Harry opened the text and laughed. It said:

"Nice smile."

He added Louis' number and then blocked the screen to face Louis once more.

"I wasn't smiling when you texted it."

"But you're now."

"What are you trying to achieve?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Sure." - Harry said sarcastically and giggled. - "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What was that about an ex boyfriend your sister said earlier?"

"Oh, mhm. I don't know."

"It's ok, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's not like that. I had this boyfriend for about three years and he cheated on me six months ago."

"Tough."

"Yes, I think I already got over him anyway. He was an asshole. My sisters hated him."

"And it seems that they don't hate me."

"Because you are not an asshole."

They kept talking until four am in the morning. It was easy for the both of them to talk, it was like they had known each other for years.

🎄🎄🎄

December 23rd

That day Louis and his family went out to finish shopping their Christmas presents. So the house was really quiet for Harry to enjoy time with his grandmother, and John.

Outside it was snowing, so her grandmother made hot chocolate for the three of them and sat at the table.

As the afternoon went on, they talked about his life, his career, his friends and his job. When they ran out of topics, her grandmother asked the inevitable.

"And what about love, Harry?"

"I'm good on my own, Granny."

"You should give it a chance."

Harry sighed and picked his book. He wasn't going to end that conversation. He stood up and went straight back to his room. Without all the Tomlinson's running on the house, it was finally silent enough for him to read his book.

Eventually, the family got back and Harry returned downstairs to help his grandma with dinner.

"Hawy!" - One of the twins said. - "We 'ought you a present too. 'ut you can't see it til tomorrow." - Ernest said with his little voice.

"Really? I feel flattered, thanks." - Harry said and hugged Ernest. - "I guess I should buy something for all of you now." - Harry said, looking at Mark and Lottie.

"You don't have to, there are seven of us, you are only one. That's why we bought you one."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Thank us when you open it." - Mark said.

Louis smiled at the view of Harry hugging his little brother. He was really good with children.

🎄🎄🎄

"Harry, I can't sleep." - Louis said, turning around in his bed to face Harry.

"Me neither."

"I was wondering. Would you like to go to the rooftop?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But it is snowing."

"That's why I want to go."

"You want to see the snow?"

"And the lights of the city that never sleeps."

"You're really cheesy, you know that, right?"

"Ok, I'll go on my own." - Louis stood up and started putting his clothes on.

"No, I'll go with you."

Harry and Louis put on their coats, scarfs and shoes, and then headed to the last floor of the building.

Outside it was snowing, but the view was wonderful. All the lights on the horizon, combined with the Christmas lights all over the city. It was astonishing.

"When I was a kid I thought that people turned those lights to celebrate my birthday." - Louis said to Harry and he laughed.

"Were you egocentric much?"

"Shut up." - Louis smiled at him.

"Your birthday is in fifteen minutes."

"Yes."

"I'm going to be the first one to congratulate you." - Harry said as he walked to the edge of the roof and hugged himself to warm up.

His muscles were tense and he was trembling cold. Louis couldn't help but notice.

"C'mere." - Louis said and extended his arms towards Harry.

Harry doubted but finally agreed. Louis hugged him by his shoulders.

Harry's muscles were still tense but now due to being surrounded by Louis' arms.

After a few seconds, Harry relaxed and completed the hug by wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and resting his head in Louis' shoulder.

The both of them stayed like that, just watching the Christmas lights of New York City while the snow was falling upon them.

"Happy birthday son!" - Mark shouted from inside the building.

He was waving at Louis with a big smile on his face.

"I looked for you all over the house." - Mark posed his eyes on Harry, who had quickly split the hug. - "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"I was... leaving now." - Harry said and disappeared inside the building.

"No! wait Harry!" - Louis sighed. - "Thanks a lot, dad."

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thanks." - Louis smiled at his dad and hugged him.

🎄🎄🎄

Harry was nervously waiting for Louis to return to the room, so when Louis opened the door, Harry took him by his cheeks and planted a rushed kiss on Louis' lips.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." - Louis was still trying to understand the situation.

Harry looked up at his head and cleaned some snowflakes from Louis' hair and shoulders, after that he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and stared at his blue beautiful eyes.

"I wasn't the first one to say it."

"But I liked yours more."

Louis smiled and leaned again to Harry, joining their lips. Louis' lips were still cold from the snow on the rooftop, but Harry didn't care.

They continued kissing for the rest of the night, they even got into Louis' bed together to cuddle.

When they got tired of kissing, Harry started falling asleep on Louis' chest.

Louis smiled at the view, Harry was beautiful. He wanted to enjoy it, but when he looked through the window, the snowflakes falling outside caught his attention.

Eventually he fell asleep too.

🎄🎄🎄

December 24th

Harry woke up at eight am with Louis by his side and smiled at the wonderful view. What was he doing? They had just met three days ago. But Louis got something on him.

And how it was still his birthday, Harry decided to prepare him some breakfast in bed. Everyone was still asleep, So he went downstairs and made two cups of tea, some orange juice, grabbed bread with jam and also a plate of homemade cookies that his grandmother had made the day before. He didn't know what Louis would want for breakfast, so he just served everything on a platter and returned to the bedroom.

"Louis." - Harry said and shook his shoulder.

Louis didn't wake up though.

"Louis, I got you some breakfast." - Harry insisted and Louis opened one eye. - "Happy Birthday again." - Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

Louis mumbled something while he sat down on the bed, placing his pillow on his back to rest it on the headboard.

"This is a lot, you shouldn't Harry."

"But I did." - Harry said, placing the platter on Louis' legs and sitting by his side.

Louis looked at him and he couldn't resist kissing him on the lips. All the images from last night coming back to him. Harry had addictive lips, Louis was sure about that.

"We are going to share this, I can't eat all of this on my own."

🎄🎄🎄

Later that morning Harry and Louis went downstairs to the family breakfast when they heard that everyone was already awake.

They all congratulated and hugged Louis for his birthday, especially his little twin brothers who wrapped their bodies in both of Louis' legs.

Harry was pretty amused by the situation. But he hid his smile when his Grandma approached him.

"Did you say happy birthday to Louis? Don't be impolite. He's a good kid, you should congratulate him. Go."

"Actually he already told me happy birthday, Lydia." - Louis saved Harry.

"He did? When?"

Harry was already blushing.

"A couple of minutes ago." - He lied.

"You guys should spend more time together. You can become close, I can feel it."

"That's a good idea grandma." - Harry said, and spoke to Louis. - "I was thinking that maybe I could give you a tour around the city. If you don't have any plans with your family, of course."

"I'm free until dinner, because you know, Christmas and all."

"I like that you two are getting on well." - Lydia said.

"Can I go too?" - Phoebe asked and Harry thought he could murder her for screwing his plans.

"Me too." - Daisy added. - "I want to get to know New York before coming back to England."

"What do you think, Harry?" - Louis looked at him as he could see Harry's intentions.

"The more the merrier." - Harry lied.

🎄🎄🎄

Harry, Louis, Phoebe and Daisy spent almost three hours touring around the city and now the sun was setting and they were walking around in 'Dycker Heights' in Brooklyn  
Harry, Louis, Phoebe and Daisy spent almost three hours touring around the city and now the sun was setting and they were walking around in 'Dycker Heights' in Brooklyn.

They were Watching and admiring all the beautiful Christmas decorations over the different houses, while the snow was falling upon them.

Harry tried to explain most of the things he knew about the city to the twins and Louis, but Dycker Heights didn't have much, it was just a couple of blocks all covered with Christmas decorations. People went there mostly to take pictures of the outstanding decorated houses.

During the whole tour Louis and Harry didn't touch, kiss or even talk directly to each other because of the twins staring constantly at them. That was making Harry a bit frustrated.

But luckily for them, the twins split up when they found a place to take some pictures to each other, and Louis let them go on their own.

Harry took advantage of the girls leaving and took Louis' hand. Louis didn't complain, instead he kissed Harry's cheek in approval.

"This is so beautiful." - Harry said and stopped in front of one of the decorated houses.

Louis took Harry from his back and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"You're beautiful." - Louis whispered.

Harry turned around to face Louis. And glanced around to see if the twins weren't on sight, only then he kissed Louis softly.

"Do you like me?" - Harry asked.

"Yes, I like you. Do you like me?"

Harry started leaning over Louis' lips, teasing him and then backing off, breathing near him, and making Louis moan, until he finally licked Louis' nose and stepped back.

"I don't." - Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

Harry walked away from Louis and said:

"I need to do something, go and find your sisters and I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes, so we can return to our Grandparents' house."

Harry just remembered he hadn't bought any gift for Louis. So he decided he was going to get Louis a Birthday/Christmas present.

🎄🎄🎄

They returned home by the time to have dinner. Mark and Lottie were setting the table and Lydia was already serving the food, while John was playing with the little ones on the sofa.

Harry and Louis went to their bedroom to change their clothes, which were all wet given that outside was snowing, into some dry ones.

Louis took advantage that they were finally alone and walked towards Harry, who was still changing his clothes and stole a kiss from him, making him laugh.

"Do you like me?" - Louis said.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Earlier you said you didn't."

"I lied." - Harry smiled and captured Louis' lips into his.

"Although I want to keep kissing you, we have to face the family at some point, you know?" - Louis said.

"One more." - Harry pouted.

Louis leaned over him once more and joined their lips into a soft kiss.

Eventually the both of them returned downstairs with the rest of their families.

All of them were already sitting at the table, waiting for Harry and Louis.

They had left them two chairs side by side, which Harry and Louis occupied.

"Before we start eating, I have an announcement to make." - Louis said.

"Are you going to tell us that you and Harry are together? Because we already know that." - Lottie said.

"Lottie please, let your brother speak." - Mark said and laughed.

"We've seen them today." - Daisy said.

"You shouldn't hide it anymore, it's quite obvious." - Phoebe added.

"Girls please." - Mark told them off.

Harry was already blushing and Louis giggled a bit at his sisters reaction.

"No, I wasn't going to tell you that. I want to tell you all that I'm planning on staying here in New York. To work here, and get my own apartment. I'm sure about it, I'm not going back to England with you guys."

"What?" - Mark said.

"What you heard, dad. I'm going to stay here with Grandpa the first month, and when I get my own place I'll move out."

🎄🎄🎄

The rest of the night Louis didn't bring the topic again because he noticed that Mark wasn't very happy about it.

They didn't bring up anything related to Harry and Louis either, so Harry didn't feel uncomfortable.

After midnight, they all had finished dinner and moved to the living room. Harry and Louis were sitting on the sofa, near the twins and Mark. Lottie was helping the little twins to open their presents. And their grandparents were by the fireplace.

All of the Tomlinson's had received more than two presents each. One from Mark, one from their grandfather, one from Louis and one from Lottie. But Harry wasn't the exception, his grandma gave him a sweater, then Mark handed him one from all the Tomlinson family.

Everyone was waiting for him to open it. It was a book.

"Do you like it Hawy?" - Doris asked.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you all, you didn't have to."

"We bought it because it's the same writer than the one you were reading the other day." - Lottie explained.

"Thank you very much." - Harry was smiling widely at them.

When all of them moved on to the next present for Lydia, Louis teased Harry with his elbow and whispered to his ear.

"I bought you something too." - Louis said and handed Harry a blue bag.

Harry opened it, and luckily nobody was paying attention to him, because he blushed. And it would have embarrassed him even more if the entire family of Louis were watching.

Louis had bought him a t-shirt with an imprint on it, it said: 'I don't have many friends, but I got Louis.'

Harry looked at Louis and laughed, it was perfect for him. Louis gave the smile back to him.

"Thanks."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I bought you something too, but I have it hidden in the bedroom." - Harry said.

🎄🎄🎄

When all the family finished opening their presents, Harry told Louis he was going to the bedroom to give him his present.

Louis decided to join him, so they could have some time in private as well.

Harry walked to his side of the room and took a little black box from one of the drawers, handing it to Louis.

"It's quite silly." - Harry said while Louis opened it. - "Maybe I should have bought you two presents, you know because of your birthday as well."

Louis opened the box and took the silver necklace from the little box between his fingers, he could see that it had a little charm in the shape of a Christmas tree, tingling from it.

"A Christmas tree?" - Louis smiled in amusement.

"I thought that... you know, the first time we talked was when we went to get the tree on your car. And yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Thanks." - Louis said and captured Harry's lips on a kiss. - "I love it."

Louis took some distance to place himself in front of the mirror and put the necklace on, admiring how it looked.

"So you are staying in the country and you weren't planning on telling me?" - Harry said.

"I decided it earlier today." - Louis turned to face him.

"What? Did you fall in love with the humble city tour I made for you?" - Harry laughed a bit.

"No, I fell in love with you."

"What?"

"I'm moving here because you gave me another excuse to stay. And Harry, I'd love to be your ... I'm not going to say boyfriend because we've only known each other for like three days, but would you like to be my..." - Louis doubted because he didn't know how to end the sentence. - "something?"

"Your something?" - Harry said skeptically. - "that's not a very tempting preposition."

"yeah, I don't know."

"Meh, I think we can come up with a better name."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, I'll be your something."

What Harry and Louis didn't know is that the whole family were listening to the conversation behind the door. And in the second Harry said 'yes' they started screaming and opened the bedroom door to hug Louis.

"We knew it!" - One of the twins said.

"You look so cute together." - Lydia added.

"You're a very lucky young boy, Harry." - John said after his wife.

"I approve him, son." - Mark added.

"Ok, please everybody calm down." - Louis said in a higher volume and everyone shut up. Except for Lottie, who asked directly to Harry.

"What are you going to do about L.A?"

"Mhm..." - He didn't even think about it yet. - "I don't know, I have to finish my career next year. But I can always travel during weekends." - He answered in doubt.

"Or maybe I can move to L.A instead of staying here." - Louis added. - "we don't have to figure it out right now." - Louis said to Harry. - "Can you all leave us alone, please?"

"I like you, Harry. I hope you don't end up being an asshole as his last boyfriend." - Lottie said and left the room behind her family, leaving Harry and Louis alone again.

"I will have to keep apologising for my family until the day I die." - Louis said and laughed. - "They are unbearable."

"I like them, they care about you." - Harry said, walking towards Louis. - "Besides, they already approved me." - He said with a smile on his face.

Harry took Louis from his neck and leaned down to kiss him, Louis responded to the kiss and they ended up falling on the bed.

They kissed for several minutes, but after a while they ran out of breath, and the sleep gained them. It had been a long day after all.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" - Louis asked.

"Only if it's with you." - Harry replied.

And that Christmas night, was the first night they ever slept in the same bed as a couple, the first of many to come. And maybe it helped Harry change his mind about holidays, because now he had a christmas miracle by his side.

🎄The end.🎄


End file.
